Letting Off Steam
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: What does Danny do to let off some steam? Why, take it out on the problem or as the case usually is, the ghosts. T.T Please review...


**Summary: **What does Danny do to let off steam? Why, take it out on the problem or as the case usually is, the ghosts.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT IF I DID WHY WOULD I BE HERE ON FANFIC**_

**Letting Off Steam**

Danny was out on patrol. Again. It seemed to Danny that every 5 minutes his ghost sense would go off; if Danielle hadn't moved in he didn't know what he would do. Deciding to go one last circle around town via flight, Danny was halfway through when the Box Ghost appeared.

"Beware! For, I am—" Whoosh the Box Ghost was forced to mid-sentence as the thermos sucked him in.

He was beginning to get extremely frustrated when his ghost sense went off again luckily though just as it did the Fenton Phone in his ear crackled a bit as Danielle's voice came through.

"Don't worry I got this one."

After Danielle had gotten the ghost the both of them returned to Fenton Works and were landing on the top of the ops center when their ghost senses went off again, Danny now thoroughly aggravated finished the ghost off quickly. Now feeling a bit more accomplished he was just about to turn human when Technus appeared.

"I, Technus, shall finally—"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Danny screamed watching with slight satisfaction as Technus actually seemed to back down a little.

"WHAT PART OF I HAVE HOMEWORK DO YOU STUPID GHOSTS NOT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND!" Apparently Danielle was equally aggravated.

Now blinking Technus seemed to shrink away even more with a strange look of actual fear on his face, that is until he decided to yell back, a mistake he reminds himself constantly to this day to never do again.

"HUSH PATHE—"He was soon silenced and sucked into the thermos that Danielle was holding. After receiving his beating of course.

"Hey Danny, How durable are these things?" Danielle asked as she held up the thermos.

"I don't really know, but they're made out of aluminum alloy, so I guess pretty durable why?"

"Good" and then completely ignoring her brother's question Danielle landed, crouched on the roof and started banging the thermos against the steel plating of the ops center, all the while saying a word between each bang.

"Why"

BANG

"Can't"

BANG

"You"

BANG

"Give"

BANG

"Us"

BANG

"A"

BANG

"Break?"

BANG

Once she was done she stood up and smiled saying simply that she felt much better, she detransformed and walked inside leaving a wide eyed Danny behind.

"Note to self, don't ever get on her bad side." Danny then proceeded to change back and go inside.

- A few days later

Along with his afternoon beating by Dash, and the assignment of yet another essay from Lancer, his third project to complete before report cards came in, the stress was rising. To top it off the ghost were still seemingly everywhere; he and Danielle were beginning to actually exhale the blue mist like regular air now. Danny was extremely stressed by this point; another reason besides grades and ghosts was lack of sleep. Nonetheless, the Fright Knight had decided to show up and challenge him. The fight had been a particularly tiresome one so when the Box Ghost showed up Danny lost all of his patience and most of his self control.

"Bew—"was all the unsuspecting specter got out before he received the beating of his afterlife finished off with being put in the thermos. After the "fight" with the Box Ghost Danny's ghost sense went off yet again. This time it was Skulker. The hunter had not even gotten the word whelp out before he was sucked into the thermos. This process continued until by the end of the day there were three full thermoses and a seriously ticked Danny.

"Hey Danny." Danielle said as she walked into the lab drinking a soda. "So, what are you up to?"

"Failing School, boy am I glad that our report cards don't come out till next Friday."

"Next Friday?" cocking an eyebrow now Danielle took another sip of her soda. "What are you talking about? They come out this Friday, where have you been? I finally got all my grades up though." And once she said that Danielle drained her can and walked back up the stairs not noticing the look on her older brother's face.

"This Friday?" *twitch twitch*

- 10 Seconds later and about a mile from the Fenton's…

A loud frustrated scream was heard scaring the birds from all the trees and thoroughly creeping out the people in the nearby area.

- Meanwhile back in the lab

Danny now lay twitching on the floor of the lab with alook on his face that showed complete and total despair, and that he was very near giving up.

"This Friday..."

Danny turned his head to look up at the three cylindrical objects that were currently holding almost every ghost that had ever annoyed him, and while looking up at them Danny felt an evil looking smile come across his face as an idea came to him.

- About 15 minutes later

Jazz and Danielle watched with mild interest at Danny's current project. The both of them were slightly impressed with his brilliance but were also really truly concerned about his sanity. Danny had gotten a large blender, one that could hold all three of the thermoses, and had taken the blades out of it leaving only the plastic pegs that were used to hold the blades. He was now currently in the process of padding the outside of the silver prisons to be sure that the ghosts would not escape. The two girls almost felt sorry for all the ghosts. After stuffing the three containers into the blender and capping it, Danny started the count down with his index finger already looming over the start button.

"Three, two," push "one" and with a diabolical grin on his face the blender started up and was spinning the shiny objects in circles to the point where it was nauseating enough just watching let alone to be in.

"Think I'll leave them there until I'm done with my homework, and got a goodnights sleep. And, just so they don't get bored, I even programmed it to change rotation every 5 minutes and to shake." laughing in a slightly maniacal way Danny went upstairs to do his homework.

In the end the ghosts ended up stuck in the blender for the whole night and only after school the next day did they get put back in the Ghost Zone, which once they were there almost no one could even float straight and they kept bumping into each other. Danny, on the other hand, managed to get caught up with all of his work , and even had managed a little study time, so when the reports came in the mail the lowest grade he recieved was a D, in his math class of course. After the incident with the blender, it took all of the ghosts a month before sosmeone was brave enough to face the wraith of a stressed Danny and go back through the portal. Even so, the first ghost to use the portal again was none other than the Box Ghost, and in all reality, the other ghosts had thrown him through it to use him as a sort of test dummy, plus he was getting on their nerves.

**The End...**

**Note: I don't know if blenders really work that way but we are talking about the Fentons aren't we?**


End file.
